Who'd Have Known
by LookingForAName
Summary: Craig is back on South Park and falls for Tweek on the worst moment. Creek, Kyman, Twyle. MY FIRST FIC, DON'T BE MEAN TTuTT


"GAH! WHY THE FUCK I AM ALWAYS LATE?!" I scream asi I start running to the bus stop, mentally praying to reach it on time. Some people turn around to see the crazy guy running like his life depends of it, an it kinda does, I hate being late, and today looks like it's not one of my lucky days.

"I lost it. Great. Now I'll have to -ngh-walk."

While I walk the seven blocks I have from the bus stop to school I notice some funny stuff about myself, like the fact that I'm wearing fucking SLIPPERS. Being me usually sucks. I need to change my alarm clock, it rings 10 minutes later than it's supossed to and everytime I fix it it manages to be always 10 minutes late. I didn't realised I was late until I saw the bus passing by the window. I almost died. Seriously.

I keep walking with an angry look plastred in my face. A woman near where I am is looking at my feet. So they notice my beautiful clothing. Double great. But I'm too tired (and lazy) to go back home right now. Besides, it's not that important, is it? At least I'm not naked. I look down. No, I'm not. Phew.

I've decided to stay with the slippers even though I know that people notice. Imma rebel. When I approach at the front of the white building I realise this is one of the most stupid things I've ever done; everybody is looking. Everybody. Oh my gawd, I hate when they look at me! I quick my pace so they can't lok at me, but I know they still can. THEY ALWAY CAN, AND IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE AND I CAN'T HANDLE IT AND... AND... I CAN'T HANDLE ANYTHING! No, Tweek, calm down, find your happy place... or whatever it's called, breath in... breath out... breath in... breath-

"OW" I was so concentrated in breathing that I forgot I was walking. I quickly stand up from where I fell to hit back at my attacker when I realise he's still on the floor. I guess he didn't do it on purpose. That gets me more anxious, it was my fault!

"AARGH! I'm sorry! I didn't see you, I swear!" I apologise. Why can't I talk like a normal person?! Now I look like a weirdo, on slippers and shouting. Maybe I am.

I look at him standing up an hope he's not mad, I don't wanna make enemies, let alone someone like him; he's a bit taller than I am, but he has a 'leave me alone or I'll smash your face against a wall' kind of face.

"No problem" he says, like this happends all the time, and before I can apologise again (I need to be sure if there was 'no problem', yes I'm that weird) he walks away.

I run to the next class and I'm surprisingly at time, finally something good happends today! The teacher arrives and starts expalining something new about math. I try to pay attention but five minutes later I can't cancentrate anymore and find myself looking at my feet. Desperate, I check my notes to see where I was, but there's nothing but the date, my name and the word math written next to it. OH NO, NOT AGAIN! Last year I almost repeated because I never payed attention, I don't unerstand how people can listen and take notes at the same time... IT'S ANTINATURAL!

Twenty minutes and I still pencil in hand, watching the paper like it's from other universe. I give up. I can't.

With a loud sigh that thankfully nobody heard, I smack my head against the desk three times (on of my favorite ocd's) and make myself confortable, letting my arms hunging and mi face resting on the wood. I look at my side. From this angle I can see most of my classmates and... who's there? A guy with blak hair that looks like it needs a good wash (it's too shiny) and cold blue eyes, like the hat he's using... It's the guy I crashed into before! It's like I know him from before... but when? Maybe it's just my imagination, I'm sure it's my imagination. I wonder what's his name. I look at him for a little longer when I realise I know him.

"Wait a minute..." I whisper. A loud 'CRAIG!' makes everybody turn around and I put my hands above my mouth to shut me up so fast that I think I broke my teeth.

"What" He says. I knew it! now I remember everything, he was my best friend, how could I forget him? I'M A TERRIBLE FRIEND! I hope he forgot about me too, so we can feel guilty together. Wait, I didn't answer, what should I say?

"H-hi..." THAT'S IT?! Hi?! Well done, Tweek, You've made an idiot of yourself. BRAVO!

"Hello" He responds, and looks away from me. I'm so embarrased, I can't belive it, and the whole class's still watching. Some of them are even smiling! I want to be dead.

I turn and see the teacher staring with an impatient face. Oh no, I hope she's not mad!

"Well" She starts. I'm dead, she's expulsing me from school or something worse. "Do you have something else to say? Can I continue with my class?"

"Y-yes! I'm-ngh- I'm sorry!" OH MY GOD THAT WAS WAY TOO AWKWARD! But she didn't kill me and now I know who the guy is, and I knew it! I remember we were friends the whole elementary since that time we had a fight, but then he dissapeared... that's weird. If I'm brave enough to look at him in the face again I'll ask him what happened that he left, and maybe we can be friends again, that'll be awesome! I need somebody to be at school with, I always hated being all alone. But he looks a lot older than I do, and I'm sure thinks I'm a weirdo, I mean, who the hell interrupts a class to say "hi" with a horrible slutter?! Only me.

The ring bells. "Very well, the class ended for today, have a good day and don't forget to do your homework" says the teacher, but I doubt anyone could hear, they were too busy trying to escape. Everybody exept for me, of course, because I'm always forgetting stuff on my desk or even the floor. I wish I could be faster, just to leave the classroom with the others, but no, I'm slow as hell because if I hurry too much I get too anxious, but if I'm too slow my anxiety does not get any better!

"DAMN SCHOOL!" I scream, cutting the paceful silence of the empty room.


End file.
